Episode 1.6
Season One: Sovereign Trio Arc *'Episode 6': Everything is Not What it Seems Summary Early in this episode, Melissa pays Kyle a visit to get briefed on her mission. She had been assigned as an escort for a priestess. A little disappointed at the simplicity of her job, Melissa sets out to leave after being bade to take care by the ever-vigilant guild leader. Once outside the mansion, Melissa meets Shaun sitting on the steps reading A Summoner's Guide. When the priestess shows up, she cautions Shaun about where he reads it, and she and the former Sovereign member head off. In the Ascendant training camp sometime later that morning, Oscar toils with his bow and arrow while being pestered by a bored and agitated Belle. That night, Melissa and the priestess decide to set up camp for the day. However, a strange twist of events occurs while Melissa prepares the fire -- the priestess seems to be under the decree to assassinate her and pulls out a knife. Her eyes glow red, but before she could issue the deed she is interrupted by Kyle, who had evidently tracked Melissa. The priestess is revealed to be Samantha, an illusionist from Ascendant. The three face off in a moot battle where neither side seemed to be able to gain an advantage. Samantha teleports away after having had her share of 'fun', and the two Sovereign members catch their breath. According to Kyle, the real priestess showed up three hours after the fake one had left the mansion. As Melissa had been slightly injured during the fight, her next debut is that in a hospital once again. She meets Heidi, the leader of Seraph, who was supposed to be supervising her first test as a staged priestess. When Jack enters the scene to inquire the wellbeing of his apprentice, Heidi and Kyle leave to have a chat. Kyle infers that someone was seemingly after Melissa, and it is there that the audience discovers that the fire-magician may have a darker past than she had let on -- one that she herself may not even be aware of. Heidi re-enters the hospital room while Jack walks out. Quietly, Kyle asks the connoisseur where Laura is, to which he is responded with the answer, "I don't know. Out." The next day, Shaun goes to see Melissa after having heard of her return home hurt. He passes Michael and Winnie, whom the latter queries his direction. After being a little hurt at Shaun's Melissa-centric response, Winnie is forced to rely on Michael's heartening and knowing words that he'll come around. Although she denies her feelings for him, Michael assures her that there was no way Shaun could fall for anyone else being the pretty girl she was. There, the two have a short but honest talk about their pasts, where it is revealed that Michael chose to join Sovereign because he had wished to create a future of his own that no one else could dictate even though he already seemed to have everything he needed. Shaun finds Melissa alone, practicing her magic. He seemed to be awfully curious about whether or not her attacker was a summoning, to which Melissa denied. He offers to help her become proficient in the art of using magic without a weapon. Later in the alleys, Steven meets up with Gun. He has a proposal for him, and conjures up a summoned being who 'can't wait to see him again'. Category:Episodes